


Big Brother

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Top Liam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is in college and Harry is his younger brother. They love each other. Way more than brothers should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was practically foaming at the mouth and bouncing on his heels waiting to hear tires on the gravel driveway next to his house. The thirteen year old boy whose curls had just started to grow out was bouncing back and forth between the front window and door just waiting to see that familiar green Saturn pull up and bring him his gift. The snow was thick outside and fairy lights on the houses glittered around the cul-de-sac and Christmas was in the air with his family’s tree in the corner covered in glass balls and the tacky homemade ornaments him and his older brother had made when growing up.

That was the gift he was awaiting. And it wasn’t something you could buy at a store or something you could make at home. No. It was his big brother Liam. He was off at University in his first semester and needless to say the goodbye that long six months ago was a little heartbreaking.

“Haz, it’s okay love. I’ll be back.” Liam hugged his shorter little brother with his bag being loaded by their father into the car. His strong arms held Harry tight in an embrace that most would deem as two brothers being extremely close but to the two of them it was something different and much more real than just that. Harry and Liam were in love.

Now I know what you’re saying, two brothers can’t be in love, that’s wrong and incest and ew. But you know what? They didn’t care. They knew what they were doing and that in society’s standards it was wrong but they just didn’t care. It all started when Harry was nine and Liam was fifteen and the older brother was upset because of his girlfriend cheating on him. Harry swooped in to soothe and be there for his big brother and it started with an innocent enough kiss but then led to something much dirtier with wandering hands and sweating skin.

They kept their sexual relationship quiet-for obvious reasons-and used each other to get their rocks off every night. Liam would plow Harry until he was a whimpering mess and Harry would suck Liam whenever he had a bad day and that’s how the two managed. They would swap bruising kisses and wet blowjobs whenever the other needed it and one day Liam was the one who actually said it. After an intense session of Harry riding him at seventeen and Harry was only eleven he blurted out, “I love you.” as the two came to a climax together.

Harry said the usual response back and kissed his older brother sweetly and collapsed onto his chest as Liam’s big hands ran up and down his smaller back. The older lifted his head up and confessed his feelings, “Harry, no. I really love you. Like in love with you love. You’ve been there the whole time and never left my side and if I’m going to be honest here, you’re the longest relationship I’ve ever had.” He smiled and kissed Harry again.

The younger blushed furiously and nuzzled into Liam’s neck inhaling the smell of sweat and teenage boy and confessed he felt the same way too. Throughout their entire lives it was the two of them against the world. Best friends, lovers, confidants, playmates, and it all seemed to click to the adolescent with his brother still inside him and leaking out. “I love you too Li.”

He kissed his brother’s neck and felt those strong arms squeeze him tighter to his chest and that’s how they came to today. Secret boyfriends who shared the same chromosomes and parents. Wholesome family times right?

So here Harry was trying to find anything to occupy his time while the sun set over Cheshire and he waited for his boyfriend-it was still kind of weird to call your own brother that but it’s not like they hadn’t used the term before or done what boyfriends do-and finally a smile broke across his face as he heard a car pull into the drive. He looked out the window and saw Liam with a relieved expression across his face and he waved through the window and Harry nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he shot out into the cold wearing only pajama bottoms and a thin t-shirt. Liam had just enough time to get out of the car before a barreling teenager nearly knocked him over and his smaller legs wrapped around his waist and he crashed their lips together.

“Haz, Harry come on baby.” Liam had to pull back from his mouth-he didn’t want to but they had neighbors and it wasn’t common to see two brothers in a lip lock-and the older looked at him with knowing eyes. Harry bit his bottom lip, “M’sorry, just missed you.” And he nuzzled his face into that crook of Liam’s neck that he fit into perfectly since they were younger. He smelled of books and dust and more manly than usual, Harry thought it was aftershave if he had to guess.

“Harry, why would you come out here dressed in that? And leave the door open?” Liam tried to berate him but it was futile, his best friend and boyfriend and little brother, all in one, was wrapped around him and had a death grip onto his broad frame. He began walking up the drive and doing so carefully as to not slip on a patch of ice and send them both careening towards the Earth.

“I missed you stupid. Couldn’t wait.” Harry leaned back and smiled at him with his heart melting dimples on full performance tonight. Harry hadn’t really smiled since Liam left all those months ago. The only time he would was when he could talk to his big brother on the phone or Skype with him but that wasn’t the same as having him here. Real and solid and familiar.

Liam carried his little brother-who was getting taller by the day-through the threshold seeing their parents both beaming at them coming into the front of the house where the door and living room was. “Look what I found outside. Mom can we keep him?” Liam smiled at their mother as he snuggled his face into Harry’s curls that smelled like home and she shrugged, “Sure why not?”

“Alright Harry, let your brother breathe. John, could you go get his bags please?” She looked over to their father. He nodded and brought Liam into a quick hug before trudging out to retrieve the belonging from his son’s car.

“You look good. What’s with the shaved head? You know mommy loves your curls.” She pouted and ran a hand through Liam’s buzz cut. Harry had been so preoccupied with having him there he didn’t even notice his big brother’s lack of hair.

“Felt I needed a change.” Liam shrugged and followed his mother into the dining room with Harry like a shadow behind him.

Twenty minutes later and the family sat around the table full to the brim with all Liam’s favorites and his stomach rumbled seeing all the food set out for their small family. Their father told Liam that he had put his bag in his old room and sat at the head of the table with their mother facing him and their two sons on either side.

“So, how’s school working for you?” Their father asked spooning the green beans onto his plate.

“S’going great. Really love my classes and I made a lot of great friends. My roommate Niall is an absolute blast, he’s a good bloke.” Liam let out a small smile and Harry stiffened. Being oh so knowing he decided to reach over with his sock clad foot and rub soothingly against Harry’s shorter legs. He offered him the smile he only held for Harry saying with his eyes ‘it’s okay’ and the two interlocked their feet making Harry relax and enjoy his potatoes.

“Seeing any girls?” His mother raised an eyebrow to him. Liam rubbed his foot up Harry’s ankle.

“Nah, too busy with schoolwork to think about that. I only just got there mum.” Liam kept his foot rubbing Harry and glanced at him quickly before taking a sip of wine.

“What about boys Li? Your roomy Niall? I mean that’s just convenient isn’t it?” Their father piped up wagging his eyebrows.

“John!”

“What? I just want to know how my son is doing alright.” He made a kissy face at their mother getting an exaggerated eye roll from her.

Harry pulled his legs back so that Liam would have to stretch and make it noticeable to reach him. His curls fell in front of his face as he focused on his roasted chicken. Liam looked at him with a pout but brought his attention back to the question hanging in the air.

“No dad. Not Niall or any boy for that matter.” Liam spoke directly to Harry but made it seem he was addressing his father. His little brother didn’t move his feet towards him or even look up. Liam’s heart was breaking.

“Oh alright. Well tell me about your classes then.” Their mother chimed in directing the attention towards her and he began spouting off how his math professor was a bit of a prick and English class was easy as all hell. The advanced engineering he took was a bit more difficult than he imagined but he was still doing quite well.

The conversation kept flowing with not one peep out of the youngest in the family and after dinner was finished and cleared he mumbled a goodnight and walked up the stairs.

“That’s weird, thought he’d be dragging you off somewhere by now.” Their mother said with a bit of concern as they heard Harry’s bedroom door close-Liam’s heart sank a little bit, Harry’s door, not his-and he nodded in agreement.

“Probably just got overly excited and got tired. He’ll be fine.” Their father spoke airily as the television was flicked on they settled watching It’s A Wonderful Life with only the light from the screen and their tree illuminating the room. It was nearing eleven and Liam had missed his little brother so much and knew that something was wrong. He seemed to curl into himself at dinner and Liam knew exactly why.

“I’m tired after that drive so I’m gonna head up alright?” Liam stood kissing his mother on the cheek and squeezing his dad’s shoulder. They both gave him a ‘goodnight’ and proceeded to cuddle on the couch like they were still madly in love-which they were-and Liam smirked seeing his parents still going strong after almost thirty years.

He entered his room and frowned seeing that Harry wasn’t in his bed. He hadn’t heard either door open since his shorter brother had made his way up but still there was that glimmer of hope that maybe he snuck across the hall and was waiting for him with curls splayed out on the pillow coupled with puffy lips and sparkling eyes. He knew that Harry slept in his bed when he was gone and the one night he returns the younger boy decides to use his own, son of a bitch. Liam quickly changed into his sweat pants with no shirt and crept over to the other side of the hallway, he lightly knocked on the door getting no response-he didn’t think he would anyway-then opened it letting the dim light from downstairs flood his little brother’s room.

A Harry shaped mound was under the blankets that rose and fell sporadically so he knew he wasn’t sleeping but there were soft whimpers that alerted his attention. Those weren’t the nice whimpers he could illicit from his incestuous boyfriend no those were crying whimpers. He padded over to his bed and brought the covers up seeing Harry was naked- the boy had an allergy to clothes sometimes-and crawled in with his chest pressed against his brother’s back.

“Hazza? What’s wrong baby?” Liam cooed into his ear and wrapped one arm around his waist. Harry pushed it off and curled away from him making Liam frown again.

“M’fine. Go away.” And his body seemed to repel against his older brother. Liam’s heart broke a little more.

“No you’re not. I’ve been gone for six months and you won’t even cuddle with me? Something’s definitely the matter. Now come on baby, tell me what’s wrong. Big bro will take care of it.” He nuzzled Harry’s neck getting the boy to shiver with his slight stubble, “Like I always do.” And he kissed under his ear.

Harry rolled over a little awkwardly-his bed was smaller than Liam’s so it was a bit more cramped than usual-and Liam looked to see he had tear tracks down his cheeks and his eyes were glassy and lips were bitten red.

“You’re gonna leave me.” Harry hiccupped out.

“What? Harry no, I’d never leave you.” Liam leaned in and kissed those lips he had been craving since the end of his summer holiday. He let one arm rest against his chest with the tips of his fingers near the smaller boy’s collarbone and his elbow on his waist and he caressed the prominent bone with the pads of his fingers.

“Yes y-you will. You’re gonna get sick o-of dating me and you’ll find someone who-who’s grown and you can show off to mum and dad. I’m just a-a stupid little boy who fell in love with hi-his brother.” And silent tears rolled out of his eyes to dampen his pillow some more.

“Oh Harry,” Liam leaned in and kissed him again, this time with a little more pressure and the hand that was toying with the boy’s clavicle made its way up the column of his throat and tangled in his curls. He tested the waters by prodding his tongue against Harry’s lip and was granted access and the taste of mint and boy soon riddled his tongue and he moaned into his little brother’s mouth while their tongues moved the way they were supposed to-with each other.

Harry’s smaller hands had made their way to squeeze Liam’s bicep-he made a mental note to thank him for working out-and the other splayed against his chest feeling the dusting of hair between his nipples. Liam was halfway laying on top of Harry as their kisses became more frantic and the older pulled away to rub his thumb across the younger’s cheek to wipe away the stains of his tears. He rested their foreheads together and licked his lips that tasted like his boyfriend, like they always should.

“Harry, I love you. And only you. I’ll always love you. You’re my baby brother and my boyfriend and I could never replace you even if I tried. I don’t need anyone to show off or anything. If we have to spend the rest of our lives in secret than so be it. As long as I have you by my side I don’t care. And don’t you ever forget that.” He pressed their lips together getting Harry to whine against his mouth softly.

“So don’t you cry baby. You’re mine and nothing is going to happen to us.” Harry simply nodded biting his bottom lip. “Now, let’s go to my bed yeah? I’ve missed you too much.”

They made their way over to Liam’s bedroom and shut the door quietly but not really necessary since their parents were downstairs snogging heavily on the couch making them both shudder-two brothers who fucked and were in love found it gross that their parents were kissing, go figure-and Liam lead Harry to his much larger bed between the two windows.

Harry crawled in like it was home and Liam was right behind him to hover over him and bring their lips together again. He could feel his little brother getting hard beneath him and it was poking towards his bellybutton as he ground their hips making the younger boy moan into his mouth.

“Missed you so much baby.” Liam whispered between them as he latched onto Harry’s pale throat being careful not to leave a mark or bruise-can’t really explain that to the rents can you-and nibbled the skin having Harry drag his nails down Liam’s toned back. The wet sounds of his tongue lapped across skin and his new buzz cut tickled Harry’s jaw and neck.

“Missed you too Li.” Harry moaned out as his big brother was biting his small nipple and swirling his tongue around the pink bud. His back arched into the touch while rough hands worked down his side to rest and cup his smaller bum. The older began massaging his supple ass cheeks getting filthy whimpers from his little brother and he kissed down Harry’s forming abs to breathe hot air over his twitching cock. At thirteen he was well endowed and Liam was pretty sure once he fully went through puberty he’d be even bigger than him. Already seven inches long with a formidable thickness but Liam still had two inches on him for now.

Liam sucked in his length getting the boy to tense as his tongue flicked the slit and he reveled in the bitter taste of his little brother’s precum. His hands were still kneading those smooth cheeks and he dipped between the crack to massage and circle his pink hole. But it was already slick and a bit slacker than normal. He bobbed his head a few times gagging on Harry’s member before popping up with an incredulous look on his face.

“Haz? Have you…” Liam trailed off, as his fingers seemed to slip right into Harry without restriction.

Harry clenched around him and stifled a groan but looked down with wide innocent eyes and nodded with a breathy, “Yeah I was getting ready for you tonight.” And when Liam’s two thick fingers fully entered him and brushed his insides his eyes shot shut and his back arched again.

“Oh fuck.” Liam moaned out and began pumping his fingers in and out of his little brother and then put in three to twist and rub that velvet tunnel. The warmth was penetrating and inviting as Liam spread his little brother open preparing him for what was to happen soon getting sinful sounds from the young boy’s mouth. Harry had his knees up in the air with his feet planted on the mattress while Liam twisted and crooked his fingers in search of his bundle of nerves while his mouth was busy suckling his ball sack that only had sparse fuzz on it. Puberty had really started.

“Liam, need you in me.” Harry breathed out and rubbed his hands through Liam’s buzz cut that was brushing and scraping his thighs and around his groin making his skin prickle and blood trudge through his veins.

“Okay baby, okay.” But Liam wasn’t done yet. He kissed down Harry’s shaft and flicked his tongue at his balls working his way down the taint and watched as Harry and his reddened hole swallowed his fingers. His own dick was throbbing in his loose sweatpants seeing how Harry took everything he could give him with a moan and a sigh. He curled his three fingers inside making sure to nudge that sweet spot over and over until Harry was a trembling and quaking mess between the sheets before Liam slipped his fingers out getting the hole to pucker and tense while his little brother began pinching his own nipples with a mewl. With one hand on either pale thigh he pushed his knees back to his chest to bring his hole up into the cool air and buried his face between the cheeks.

A squeak quickly muffled by a pillow-Harry threw it over his own face just in time-came out of the thirteen year old as his big brother a foot taller than him and built of solid muscle was punching his tunnel with a wet and wiggling tongue. The pink extremity stuck in and out of the rim with ease and he moaned into his hole at the taste of tainted youth while his tongue was bathing the inside with saliva. He started to rock the younger boy back and forth slightly as his tongue would slip and slide against the outside of Harry’s entrance then be delved into heat and adolescence.

He proceeded to eat out his little brother and moan between the cheeks with each clench of the hole. His stubble was rubbing the creamy pale skin of his brother pink and Harry was trembling below him as his cock began to leak across his stomach. Liam’s own cock was solid and heavy and in desperate need of release-only so many times you can jerk off which isn’t so easy with a roommate-and he wasn’t going to last long his first night back. Neither was Harry by the looks of him.

So he slipped his tongue out and put Harry back into his first position and pushed off his sweatpants letting his dick spring forth from the waistband. Harry looked at it like a feral animal and his eyes were blown wide with lust and need.

“Fuck me Liam, oh god please.” He moaned out letting his hands run down Liam’s body and tweaking both his nipples before he followed the trail of hair between his abs that led to the nest of pubes at the base of his big brother’s dick. He wrapped his two smaller hands around the shaft-his fingers just barely could cover the thickness of it if that’s any indication-and pulled him down so their chests collided and Liam’s dick was rubbing against Harry’s hole.

The younger brought their lips together again in passion and his arms wrapped around his back while Liam lined himself up with one hand. The tip was pulsing and begging for entry as he nudged and prodded the hole getting the rim to breach easily and Liam slipped in with his foreskin being pushed back oh so sinfully and, easing it in, he was fully sheathed making Harry gasp into his mouth and dig his nails into his older brother’s back.

Liam started to rock his hips into the smaller boy feeling how very tight he still was and probably would forever be getting him to growl and bite down on Harry’s bottom lip. His curls were damp and stuck to his forehead while Liam invaded his little brother over and over picking up speed. His brother’s shorter legs wrapped around near the base of his spine and pulled Liam in even farther getting them both to moan into each other’s mouths where teeth were nibbling and tongues were thrashing against each other.

Liam knew he had found that tender spot again when Harry arched up under him with a gentle “more” escaping bloated lips and he angled himself to stab that spot repeatedly getting the younger boy to keen and push his hips up to each thrust. Liam brought one hand between them to awkwardly pump his little brother between them feeling his pale cock throb with each invasion. He kept up his rhythm and detached their lips to watch as Harry was coming undone beneath him with soft curses and uninhibited babbles.

Liam sped up his actions so his large balls were now ricocheting off Harry’s tender ass and thankfully the blanket over them muffled the sounds of their skin slapping with a wet thud each time so that only those two could hear what they were doing. Their breathing was labored and sweat glistened on their skin while the older was burying himself in the younger making him moan and scratch heated skin. Harry was clenching and squeezing his brother inside him with vigor and Liam could feel the suction each time he pulled back and his foreskin would be rolled back over his head to only be revealed again and rub against Harry’s walls once more.

The heat inside was bordering unpleasant as his nine inch dick was spearing Harry once more and it’d been too long since they made love, his muscles wavered and throat went dry and he could think of nothing other than destroying his little brother in this moment they both needed so very badly. His hips slammed harder into the smaller boy while his hand began pumping Harry’s shaft faster getting his thick foreskin to reveal the shiny leaking tip of his cock that pulsed in his hand over and over.

Liam leaned down and swirled his tongue around Harry’s nipple before biting it and tugging it ever so roughly getting his brother’s smaller arms to flail and claim purchase to his back and with a strained “gonna cum” Harry exploded between them coating their stomachs and Liam’s hand and he bit down on his older brother’s shoulder-his weak spot.

The pain and pleasure of his shoulder being compressed with sharp teeth paired with the collapsing passageway of his little brother around his long cock-not to mention he hadn’t had sex in six months and wasn’t about to cheat on Harry thank you very much-had him stuttering his hips and he unloaded a heavy amount of cum deep into his little brother’s tunnel getting a whimper from him in return.

“Fuck.” He whispered out as Harry’s teeth still dug into his skin and his cock spurt and spewed creamy liquid far into heat and wetness making him even slicker and hotter inside than he was in the first place. He slowed his hips and let the churning spunk of himself be pushed and painted inside his brother while Harry unlatched his mouth from Liam’s shoulder and gently licked the bite mark getting him to shudder as his orgasm was still flowing through him.

Their chests were heaving and hearts racing but Liam looked over to see Harry with a blissful smile on his face and heavy lidded eyes. The older boy slipped out of his little brother and found an old t-shirt to clean them up but turning around had to bury a moan as Harry was looking him straight in the eye as he fingered his own hole pulling out two digits covered in Liam’s semen. Green eyes were boring through brown as he raised the trembling fingers to his mouth dripping with white liquid and he sucked them in with a satisfied moan and his eyes fluttered shut.

Liam’s cock twitched but he was too tired to try for round two. He wiped himself off and then did the same for Harry a bit more gently. His hole was raw and abused and Harry looked more than happy at the outcome of it and the two cuddled up like they normally did-Harry’s head against his big brother’s chest-and they kissed languidly and lazily for a while as their bodies relaxed from the much needed release from each other.

“Harry?” Liam let out gravelly.

“Hm?” Harry responded. He was getting sleepy and his brother could tell.

“I do love you, you know. And I’m never going to leave you. Not as your boyfriend or your brother. You’re stuck with me babe.” Liam kissed the top of his head while Harry toyed with one of his nipples softly.

The younger rubbed his face into the warm and delicious smelling skin of his older brother, “I love you too. I just get scared sometimes, that’s all. And I just miss you so much.” Wrapping his smaller arms tight around his waist.

“I know and I miss you too. But nothing’s going to happen. I’m only in love with you Hazza.” Liam tugged him in tighter.

Harry sighed into his chest and mumbled out, “I miss him too.” And his smaller hand reached under the blanket to squeeze Liam’s flaccid cock and pulled it slightly making the foreskin pull back.

“Oh yeah, speaking of which. I got you a present. You need to open it now cause I don’t think mum and dad would appreciate seeing it.” He untangled himself from his very confused looking little brother and walked over to the bag in the corner of the room with his ass on full display and fuzzy balls swinging. Harry truly had a sexy fucking boyfriend and brother, two for one deal, whoop!

He walked back with something long in his hands and small bow wrapped around it.

In the dark it was sort of hard to see what it was so he brought it closer to the window that flanked his side of the bed and saw it was a dildo.

“Liam?” Harry asked kind of nervously.

“Well uh, I decided that well. I know you miss me and you remind me all the time how much you miss my cock as well so I uh, got this molding stuff. So I made you that. For when I’m not here.” Liam blushed out. How he could still be so anxious and skittish about giving his brother a dildo after fucking him for four years was beyond anyone’s comprehension.

Harry looked at it closer and saw that it had the same veins, thickness, head shape and slit and that moan inducing curve that Liam had.

“You made me a mold of your cock?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows. Merry motherfucking Christmas!

“Yeah, do you like it?” Liam asked him with pleading eyes.

“Fucking love it. Hell I don’t even need you now since I got the cock by itself.” Harry chuckled out and quickly kissed away the pained expression on his big brother’s face.

“I’m only kidding baby, nothing will be as good as the whole package. But this’ll do when you’re gone.” He slipped the toy into his side of the bed’s nightstand for safe keeping and when Liam was back at school he would be sure to bring it out every night he was curled in his brother’s bed, bathed in the scent of Liam and plunging himself with the mold of the cock.

They resumed their positions that had long been overdue and Harry kissed him again a few times mumbling out, “I love you Liam.”

“I love you too Harry. Always.” He kissed back and they settled in for much needed sleep and recuperation as the snow began to fall outside the window.


	2. Big Brother (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sends a video of himself using the mold of Liam's cock, his older brother, to said older brother in college.

Liam flopped down onto his bed after an exhausting day sitting in classes doing more math problems than he knew could exist while the world around him was blanketing itself in thick white snow. It was Christmas time once again and Mother Nature was unforgiving in her plight to coat England in a wintry blanket.

 

Liam didn’t mind the snow at all, found it rather nice and fresh but the only thing he didn’t like was that since it was coming down so hard and came so quickly he couldn’t go home for his winter holiday. And that meant he couldn’t see Harry either.

 

It’d been six months since he had seen his little brother/boyfriend who had grown over a foot in the short summer months and was now towering over a very impressed Liam. Three years in University and Liam was ready to be out of it, one more year and he could finally see his Harry like before he left home without having to worry about making the train back to his school or making sure his car could make the journey.

 

He cursed the weather and the cruel twist of the elements, as he had to make the rather heartbreaking phone call to his family earlier in the day. He spoke to Harry last saying that he was supposed to be leaving tonight but his car wouldn’t make it at all and no trains were leaving any station until the storm cleared up. Which could take days at this point.

 

Harry did sniffle a little and he whispered quickly that he missed Liam and he would get in his own car-Harry’s 16th birthday present-and be there in a flash. The twenty two year old adamantly told him he couldn’t, it was too dangerous, and if something happened Liam could never forgive himself. Harry simply sighed and wished his big brother a ‘Merry Christmas’ and hung up.

 

Liam could tell the teenager was annoyed but how would Liam feel if something happened to the boy-quickly becoming a man-he loved? Dreadful. That’s how he’d feel.

 

So there he was trying to occupy his time by doing homework that he was going to do at his childhood home but figured this was the best time to do it since he had nothing but Chinese food and old movies to keep him occupied. He was sat at his desk with the lamp on filling out some equation when a message popped up on his laptop screen.

 

It was a video from Harry.

 

Liam opened the message and saw his screen be plastered with a very Harry smile, dimples and all, green eyes bright and vivid with pearly white teeth on display. He chuckled and pressed play marveling how very curly his hair was getting as he got older, so long and thick and Liam just wanted to run his fingers through it any chance he could. He had grown his hair back out so that the two looked more like brothers than ever before with matching mops of curly brown hair soft as feathers.

 

The video loaded and Liam was met with a shirtless Harry sitting in his bed-Liam’s bed but he still sleeps in it when Liam’s not there, Liam prefers it that way-he had the covers pulled up to his waist and the only light came from the screen that Harry was looking at on his own laptop.

 

“Hey baby, it’s me. Obviously.” Harry’s deep voice came through the speakers and Liam was so thankful Niall had flown back to Ireland until the new year because he couldn’t exactly explain why his little brother just called him ‘baby’.

 

Liam took off his glasses and leaned back to watch his little brother rustle around the bed to lay down on his side so that if Liam turned his head it was almost like he was laying there with him like they had done so many times before.

 

His lips were plump and full and looked a bit bitten while his skin was milky and creamy and this fucking weather had to keep the two apart.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I just really want to see you. I miss you so much Liam. So very much. It’s lonely by myself all the time without you here.” Harry’s voice was shushed and low and it really felt like Liam was there with him.

 

“Mum and dad are up at gran’s for the weekend and it would have been perfect. We could’ve had the whole place to ourselves.”

 

Liam thought if he ever met Mother Nature in person he’d hit her square in the face for this. They never got the house to themselves where they didn’t have to worry about their parents walking in on something or having to have hushed conversations and stolen kisses in the laundry room.

 

“This bed just ugh, feels so empty and cold without you baby. I need to feel you so bad.”

 

Liam’s heart was breaking. Harry looked so lost and innocent and downtrodden.

 

It didn’t last for long. That very special gift Liam had given his baby brother three years ago made its appearance. At first just the tip of the flesh colored dildo popped into the screen. Then more of it. Harry’s eyes widened comically.

 

“Well at least I have this I guess. A part of you. My favorite part.” Harry’s deep voice was sugar through the speakers and he moaned as he opened his wide mouth and started to suck on the dildo Liam had molded from himself. Three years and the toy was still in use for when Liam wasn’t there to defile the teenage boy and he used it. A lot.

 

He swirled his tongue around the tip letting nasty sounds-sounds he kept subdued when they were together since their parents were usually home-and let every obscenity he could think of escape that puffy pair of lips. Liam was stiffening in his pajama bottoms.

 

“Doesn’t taste as good as you baby. But feels almost as nice. Oh Liam, need you inside me. So bad baby, so bad.” Harry groaned out then started to shove more and more of the toy down his throat and rolled onto his back so that Liam could see his profile and the copy of his cock swell out Harry’s pretty throat. His hand slipped under his waistband as he tugged and pulled his cock, the one that was filled with blood and Harry wasn’t sucking on at the moment.

 

Goddamn blizzard.

 

He watched his lover down more and more of the toy modeled from him as the computer was being pushed back so that more of Harry came into the frame. He had kicked off the blanket and with one hand was jerking himself off-Harry had grown to match Liam’s nine inch length and he had the same curve Liam did in the middle-and the other was driving the dildo down his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck.” Liam moaned out as he pulled out his cock and began to pump the shaft letting the foreskin massage and smear his precum across the tip. Harry made heavy slurping sounds with each intrusion to his mouth and if Liam were the cock being sucked he’d have already painted his throat by now.

 

Liam watched as his little brother suckled and licked and swiped his tongue up the shiny surface of the dildo and worked himself over in one hand. The boy’s creamy skin became flush and Liam was dying at the sight. Harry was beautiful and uninhibited and he couldn’t fucking touch his boyfriend.

 

Harry pulled the toy out of his mouth and leaned forward letting the tip drag down his chest and tease his nipples leaving them shiny with the saliva. His voice was gravelly and made Liam moan again and nibble his bottom lip, “Need you inside me baby.”

 

There was some shaky video as Harry then positioned his laptop between his thighs with his back resting against the head board of their shared bed. Liam had the perfect view of Harry’s pink hole and fuzzy ball sack that would jiggle and move with each tug to his enormous cock. His abs were prominent and curls were dark against his forehead as the boy began to bite his bottom lip and tease his hole with the toy.

 

“Already stretched and ready for you baby. Need you to fill me up.” Harry growled out and Liam began to jack off faster. His brother was a nymph and driving him wild. If only he could touch him. And replace that dildo modeled from his own cock with his own and plow his little brother. Yeah that’d be nice.

 

“Oh fuck Liam.” Harry moaned out as the thick tip breached his hole. He hissed in pleasure and gripped his own cock and began to pump it faster while the toy plunged farther and farther into his body. Liam had to slow down because he really wanted to enjoy this so he lazily tugged his shaft and saw that he was leaking a copious amount of sticky clear liquid and it was nesting in his patch of pubic hair.

 

More than half the dildo was churning Harry inside and the boy’s body would flex and clench and Liam moaned obscenely as the teenager’s hole would flutter and clench around the thick toy.

“Oh fuck me Liam. So big baby, so perfect.” He breathed out with his head thrown back and chest heaving. His wrist picked up speed and he was fucking himself hard on the toy with his hips rolling down on it and his hole was reddening with each invasion. His other large hand was working his shaft making the mushroom tip of his cock disappear with each upward stroke.

 

Liam wanted to feed that dildo to him and suckle Harry in his mouth until the boy was a boneless heap. They’d done it before and it was fucking hot.

 

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum baby. Gonna cum. Oh Liam!” Harry cried out as he shoved the entire toy inside him and squeezed his member as thick globs of his semen spurted from the slit. It sprayed him in the face and stained his chest and ran down his shaft to smear across his taint and over his hole that still held the toy deep in him.

 

Liam watched as a stream of white cum ran across Harry’s hole and the bottom of the dildo poked out and slowly slipped from his hole to leave it almost gaping and tensing over and over. He couldn’t control it anymore and splashed a much-needed salty load across his shirt.

 

Harry was panting and slightly sweaty and let the toy sit idly on their bed spread, his skin was shiny with cum and sweat and Liam had never seen something so beautiful before in his life.

 

“Merry Christmas baby. I love you and I miss you. Although I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you sooner than you think.” Harry’s sex riddled voice came through the speakers and the video ended with a wink and he blew a kiss to a very sated yet confused Liam.

 

See him soon? What did he mean by that? He only had a moment to think about it before there was a soft knock on his door. He scrambled to clean off his soaked shaft with the t-shirt he had sprayed with his spunk and opened the door as he was putting a new shirt on.

 

There standing with rosy cheeks and snow in his hair was Harry.

 

“Hi babe.” He smiled cheekily.

 

“Harry! What are you doing here?!” Harry didn’t wait to be invited inside and shivered as he threw off his coat and scarf.

 

“Nice to see you too dick. Speaking of which, did you get my video?” He sat down on the bed with Liam still slack jawed in the doorway.

 

“Yeah, I uh just finished watching it a second ago. How did you get here?” Liam was brought back to reality and closed the door and sat next to Harry bringing his large hands to be curled with his own and warm them up. Must have been below freezing and Harry didn’t even wear gloves.

 

“I drove. Duh.”

 

“Harry! I told you not to do that! What would’ve happened if you got hurt or stranded!” Liam letting his role as boyfriend and big brother be muddled together.

 

“Well I wasn’t now was I? Liam I missed you too much so shoot me if I wanted to spend Christmas with the man I love.” Harry spoke as if it was no big deal to risk your life for a three hour drive in conditions that any sane person would forego.

 

“Harry-“ Liam tried to be stern. He was ecstatic that his lover was here and he wasn’t entirely surprised that he was, Harry never listened and when it came to Liam he’d do anything for him. Even if it was the one thing Liam told him NOT to do.

 

“Will you kiss me already?” Harry seemed tired of the charade and wanted to finally kiss the man he’d been denied since the summer.

 

The two let their mouths move together in perfect harmony and they both smiled at the familiar taste and feel of each other.

 

“You know that video was fucking hot. Really appreciated it babe.” Liam’s eyes were blowing wide with lust thinking about Harry filling himself up with the model of him. And now he was here. And he could touch him now.

 

“Figured you’d like it. How about we make another one?” Harry stood up and positioned the laptop to face the bed and began undressing.

 

“Harry what if someone finds it?” Liam began to worry as Harry was now taking his shirt off using his teeth.

 

“We’ll delete it after we watch it. Come on baby, I even brought” Harry walked to where he had dropped his bag, Liam didn’t even notice he had one and stood back up holding the dildo of Liam, “him. Want to have you fuck me with it then with your cock Li.”

 

Liam’s cock sprang to life and swung heavy in his boxers as Harry set up the webcam and the two made their first video together with the toy and it was indeed a very Merry Christmas for both of them.


	3. Big Brother (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Liam have a place of their own so they just so happen to christen it with impromptu sex in the kitchen. However, mom comes back.

It took three days but finally all the furniture was settled, boxes moved and rooms filled with things so that the small two bedroom apartment was finally ready to be lived in. The two brothers had broken their backs-more Liam as he was stronger-lifting and resettling the couch and boxes of books in the living room and setting up the two beds in either rooms. The only reason they got a two bedroom was to keep up the façade they had, still to this day no one knew of their secret.

That Liam and Harry Payne were not only brothers, but boyfriends and lovers. Their parents always asked both of them why they never seemed to date anyone, not once had Liam even spoken of a girl or a guy-their parents were rather open and didn’t care-and neither had Harry. The two young men simply shrugged and said that they just weren’t interested.

They weren’t interested because they had a deep seated incestuous love for one another and it had been going on for five strong, sex filled years. Now that Harry had finished college the year before, Liam graduated University around the same time they could finally have their dream of being together with no inhibitions. Liam found a job working for a construction company as a bright new engineer with exciting designs and ideas while Harry was working at the bookstore down the road and attended the same Uni that his big brother did.

Now with Harry at eighteen and Liam at twenty four they were finally moving in together. Their parents were delighted at how well the two were getting along in life, their mother did cry a bit saying that both her babies were growing up and leaving but she understood why. Their father complimented them on the way the two seemed to mesh so well, they never fought and even decided to move in together.

Little did the Payne’s know the exact reason as to why their young sons were like that.

It was Harry making the first meal in their own home when Liam came fresh out of the shower and wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s slim waist, he now was taller than his big brother but Liam loved it, loved his broad shoulders and expanse of chest, he also liked how Harry would walk around naked or at least halfway now that their parents had left about an hour ago.

He kissed his shoulder than up his neck, “Mmm smells good baby.”

“I figured I’d make fajitas as the christening meal on this stove.” He leaned back into his brother’s touch, his rough hands grazing up and down the taller lad’s happy trail and circling his belly button. Liam kissed up his neck a bit then nibbled on his ear lobe no longer hidden by curls since he had his hair pulled back by a silly hair band, “Was talking about you Haz.”

Harry shivered as Liam sucked on his earlobe and slipped both hands down the front of Harry’s ball shorts and squeezed his junk experimentally and it already started to swell in his large hand. He let his plump lips drag across the toned shoulder and neck and licked small stripes leaving the skin there shiny and wet with his saliva, Harry’s sun kissed skin glowing in the light from the stove.

“Liam, come on babe.” He stuttered out because he was trying to make them a nice meal and here was Liam, all muscled form behind him now pumping his cock slowly in his shorts, the shaft thickening and he could feel Liam’s behind him swelling as well.

“I’d rather come in.” He purred out and moved his rough palm over Harry’s tip that was super sensitive to the touch. The younger lad hissed and arched his back, the sound from his mouth matched the same sound from the skillet, “Come on babe, let’s christen the place.”

Harry only nodded as Liam reached around and turned off the gas on the stove and the sizzling ceased slowly as the older yet slightly shorter dragged his little brother kissing up his neck and inhaling the small stale smell of sweat in his hair and then leaned him over their brand new-well their parent’s old kitchen table-in the small room and pushed him forward to be bent over.

“Wanna taste you.” He growled out letting his hands run over the soft material of Harry’s shorts and feeling his pert bum then slipped them down slowly while the younger bit his lip and his cock hung full and pressed against the edge of the table.

“So beautiful Harry.” He moaned out as he dropped to his knees, the heat from the kitchen was already warm and a minute trickle of sweat rolled down Liam’s bare back as he spread open his little brother. That same pink hole he had claimed multiple times quivering in anticipation and want. He breathed a cool wisp of air across it and watched it clamp and Harry whimper small in his throat.

“Li, please.” He whispered out and Liam didn’t hesitate to bury his face between the pale orbs of his brother’s ass. The faint scent of sweat clung to his skin but it was all Harry, he had grown exponentially in the last two years so that now his balls were fuzzy with hair and even had a light dusting around the hole as well, Liam loved it. The bristly feeling against his lips.

He stuck out his tongue to prod and tease his rim feeling Harry start to tremble slightly, this always made him weak in the knees when Liam ate him out. He licked over the pink hole over and over leaving it wet and shiny and straightening his tongue out he delved in. The velvety walls of Harry clamping around his tongue, the musk heavy on it and the smell intoxicating making his own cock throb in his shorts, he pressed a palm to the shaft to relieve some pressure while down on his knees.

He moaned as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure of release of his own dick and the taste of Harry on his tongue, he lapped inside the tunnel, the rim stretching easily around the appendage and he wiggled it quickly making Harry gasp and bite his fist against the cool wood of the table. He swirled his tongue around the outside of the rim while his hands dug deep into the flesh, his blunt nails leaving crescent marks into his pale skin now turning flush and red as his rough hands worked over his little brother’s ass.

He continued to tickle and spread open Harry’s rim, the muscle now loosening with each intrusion and Harry with his head on his forearm whimpering pathetically while Liam ate him out like an expert, with how many times he’d done this he really was. Liam licked over the hole using his tongue now flat and wide against it and each third lick upwards he’d let his tongue press in and wiggle and swirl the shaking tunnel of his brother, Harry couldn’t take much more.

Liam ate him out, moaning into his hole, the vibrations against the aware skin of his rim making him tingle and his cock throbbed dangerously against the hard wood where it was pressed. “Taste so good baby.” Liam purred out catching his breath then dove back in and hardened his tongue to have it open his hole once more, in and out, in and out until Harry lifted up and whined out, “Liam please, can’t take it.” His bottom lip jutting out and the older smirked at him, he was thankful he had shaved his head again because the heat was intense in the room now. He wanted to walk over and open the window on the other side but he couldn’t leave Harry right now, not him a whimpering mess with his ass on display and ready for conquest.

He wiped his sweaty brow and kissed Harry’s soaked hole then stood and shucked down his shorts in one motion letting his long nine inch-Harry’s was the same length now but a bit thinner and his foreskin covered the whole head-cock spring out and hang lazily between his thighs. His large furry ball sack framing his magnificent cock and Harry still eyed it as the prize it was, his prized possession, other than the mold of it that he still had.

Liam grabbed his cock in his hand and peeled the foreskin back, his head a shiny angry red and the veins up his shaft throbbed in excitement. He spit a large wad of saliva in his hand and smeared it around his tip and coated his shaft then resheathed the head and lined himself up to Harry’s hole. He knew that his foreskin rolling back would make the entry easier so he pulled it up as far as it could go to almost the tip and slowly pressed in.

Harry still felt the same, so tight and scorching and his hole automatically slammed around his thick girth as Liam sunk in. He felt Harry’s walls now pulsing around his shaft, the familiar tug in his gut and the tug in his heart at filling up his little brother, the love of his life, strong and forceful. Harry whined as he sunk in and that whine turned into a moan as he finally bottomed out and gently pulled Harry up to kiss him with his head turned.

They lazily made out with Liam now buried inside Harry, their two sets of balls tapping each other, the hair on each one tickling the other, and Liam snaked his hand down Harry’s chest and grazed his nipple, the younger boy whimpered into his mouth. Their tongues glacially tasting each other, something forbidden yet so perfect to them, their teeth biting on plump lips they had claimed years ago.

Liam’s hands slid down Harry’s toned sides and one rested on his hip while the other pulled out Harry’s cock, all nine inches with pale skin and a thick foreskin covering the head, he was steadily leaking precum that made a squishy sound as the older began to pump his shaft in time with their kisses. Slowly and carefully, making love for the first time in a home of their own.

“Haz.” Liam whispered out. Harry only nodded telling him to move, answering the question he knew Liam was asking. The older rocked his hips and let his cock sink a bit deeper then pull out a bit, then pressed in again to pull out some more. Their kissing became more volatile as Liam began to thrust into him harder, the sweat now making them stick together with Liam’s chest hair getting damp against Harry’s long back.

So much for taking that shower.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to fall onto the table on his elbows and raise his ass up higher and Liam began to slam into him. The table knocking against the wall with each inward push and Harry’s breath hitching every time he entered him, so wide and full and complete because that’s how Liam left him. Left him whole.

“Liam, oh fuck. Harder baby.” He groaned out as Liam’s large balls swung and knocked his own, his cock now dripping every so often onto the linoleum floor, his body alight with pleasure and every nerve in his ass on fire. His sweet spot throbbing and his cock as well just begging for release.

“Okay love.” He panted out and made his thrusts quicker so he couldn’t pull out too far now, only about an inch he would retreat then slam back in with no mercy, his ass and abs clenching each time and sometimes fucking Harry was more than a workout at the gym. The heat of Harry’s insides soaked into Liam’s penis, the tissue engorged and ready to receive any type of ecstasy it could and Harry always provided more than enough. His passage was slick enough but not too slippery with Liam leaving beads of precum to stain the walls and let his girth slide in and out, the wet slapping sounds of skin echoing in their new kitchen.

Harry let out a breathy whimper and with one hand gripped the edge of the table knocking down a small box of cutlery they hadn’t put away yet, the sound loud in the room along with their brutal fucking-yet making love at the same time-and his other hand came down to wrap around his neglected member. He moaned again but this time like a man as he beat his own cock, the head ready to shoot and his shaft was hot to the touch in his soft palm.

“Li-Liam, not gonna last.” He let out against the wood with a breath because Liam fucked him right, fucked him right every time he did. Always so thorough and so fucking thick and his cock so long it delved deep into his little brother leaving him a hollow yet sated mess.

“Okay baby, let go then. Fuck I’m close.” He said between heavy breaths as his hips bruised his brother’s cheeks, the unforgiving hipbones he had slamming into soft pale flesh now a tinted red from the heat and onslaught of slapping skin and bone. Harry propped himself up with the one hand braced on the table and Liam growled seeing the muscles of the boy’s back flex and move under his glistening bronzed skin.

Harry let his head fall forward with his chin to his heaving chest, the air so palpable with sex and heat that it was hard to breathe and he liked it that way, made the orgasm more intense with restricted air flow, something called auto erotic asphyxia. He squeezed his shaft and tensed his walls around Liam getting the older to shudder as he continued to pound away into his little brother, his prostate hardened and brushed repeatedly like it had an almost constant pressure to it.

“Liam, m’gonna…” he trailed off biting his lip to the side, his white teeth making the skin there indent. His hand furiously working his shaft over, a thin string of precum dangling from the slit that was opening and closing poised to explode. The older fastened his fingers tighter to Harry’s hips as he bent his knees slightly then thrusted slightly upwards. That’s what had his little brother coming undone.

“Oh god!” Harry’s head fell and his cock finally exploded, thick ribbons of white streaking their table and dribbling down his fingers to leave a hefty puddle on the wood. He whimpered with each exhale as his orgasm rocked through him and his sweet spot solidified as Liam continued to fuck into him, just like he wanted him to.

The older moaned as amazing heat and tautness surrounded his cock, the pressure too tight and his foreskin massaged back and forth by the canal, his head already swollen and with three more thrusts upwards and one final slam sending Harry with the table to knock into the wall he came. His dick spurted out wads of salty semen deep within his brother, just like it should always have happened and always would happen.

“Harry!” He cried out through clenched teeth as the waves of bliss washed over him and every nerve that felt good, did. His dick throbbed inside Harry, his cum now pooled inside his brother and surrounded his tip, with a few small thrusts and every muscle in his torso flexing he finally released the last few drops of his seed into him and didn’t realize he had actually gone to stand on his toes and let his heels come down hard onto the floor.

Harry was breathing heavy and his body shook as Liam gulped for air and rested his head between Harry’s shoulders then kissed there softly over and over until he was soft and slipped out of his hole. His cock was shiny with his semen and Harry winced turning around but then dropped to his knees and pulled his big brother’s cock into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his own insides and the creamy cum his brother provided.

He tongued open the foreskin now completely covering the tip and suckled it clean and tickled the slit as Liam carded his rough hands through damp curls. Deeming him clean Harry stood back up lifting Liam’s shorts as well and plunged his tongue into his mouth, the taste of each other now being swapped back and forth with Harry’s still exposed dick now flaccid and brushing against Liam’s covered one.

“Boys!” There was a voice. Their mother.

The two sprang back and heard the front door close.

Harry breathed out, “Shit!”

Liam looked around frantically and saw the very obvious and very white streaks of his little brother’s nut across the table, he grabbed a damp rag from the sink and tossed it to him and pointed over towards the table, the younger nodded and began to furiously wipe his stain while also lifting up his own shorts.

Liam dove down to retrieve the fallen box of cutlery as their mother walked into the kitchen, “Ah there you are. Forgot this one in the trunk, think it’s just a bunch of small random things.”

“Oh uh, thanks mum.” Liam smiled at her a bit weary.

“Why are you two so out of breath? And why is it so hot in here, smells funny too.” She walked over and opened the window Liam had thought of opening before their impromptu love making.

Harry answered this time rinsing off the rag of his own sperm then turned the stove back on enjoying the cooling breeze from the open window while Liam finally set the box Harry knocked over back onto the table, “Well Liam sneak attacked me and we were wrestling a bit. You know, brother stuff.”

Liam was quite happy his little brother was quick on his feet and it made perfect sense as to why they were sweaty, red and out of breath.

Their mother just shrugged, “You boys, jeeze. Well don’t kill each other alright, I love you both too much.” She walked over and leant up giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and Liam one on the head as he was sitting at the freshly wiped table, as he bowed his head he saw a small puddle of what was definitely semen on the floor and he was glad their mum didn’t step in it.

She left and as Liam retrieved that same rag he was wiping up whoever’s cum it was he heard Harry giggle, “Fuck that was close.”

The older tossed the rag into the sink and hopped up onto the counter next to the stove, “Yeah the fuck it was. We have to make sure the door is locked at all times.”

“Mhmm.” Harry nodded and soon finished the meal that had been postponed. Setting the skillet to the other burner he separated Liam’s knees and fit between them perfectly, at this angle they were eye to eye and not Liam having to look up, “Now where were we before being so rudely interrupted.” He smiled that heartbreaking smile with the dimple on show and pulled Liam forward a bit so his strong legs could wrap around his waist.

But before Harry leant in, Liam looked at him, “Door.”

The younger nodded and just as fast as he had left, he returned saying that door was securely locked. No less than two seconds later their lips were securely locked onto each other, their tongues mashing back and forth and Liam’s little brother safely between his legs and his arms around the younger’s neck. Finally they could do this whenever they wanted in their own home and the two made it a point to christen every room-the kitchen twice-before falling asleep fucked out, sore but happy and still madly in love.


End file.
